One Hell Of A Lover(A Sebastian X Reader story)
by xxGothic-Fallen-Angelxx
Summary: This is a Sebastian Michaelis X the Reader story. The reader is Ciel Phantomhive's female cousin from another country and has gone to visit him in London. It is set up like third person and it makes the reader feel like it's them Sebastian develops feelings for and begins to have a love affair with. It is a fun thing to write and it's turning out great! So Please ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Phantomhive Estate

So, you have just arrived at Phantomhive Estate, you were greeted by Sebastian, your cousin Ciel's very handsome butler. You have never met your cousin personally, you just have been writing letters back and forth. He smiled, an attractive smile, and said,

"Why, hello Ms. _. How are you on this fine day?"

You blushed and you spoke quickly,

"I-I'm doing well, Mr. Sebastian..."

"Lovely to hear you're doing well, madam"

He took your bags and spoke once more,

"The young master gave me strict orders to show you to your room first, and let you get settled before you meet up for dinner later tonight."

He led you to a room at the very end of the hall and he set your bags down next to your bed. He then turned to face you again, and smiled,

"I hope you find this room to your liking, Ms. _. Please, make yourself at home. There are formal clothing items in that wardrobe to choose from, to wear whenever and for later, and to make you feel welcome."

Then, he walked towards the door and slightly turned his head and said,

"Dinner will be served at 6:00 sharp. The young master will be awaiting you at the table. See you there."

Then he shut your door and you heard his footsteps echoing down the halls and then they faded away. You felt uneasy and fascinated by Sebastian at the same time. But he was pretty handsome. You looked at the Victorian clock on the wall and saw it was only 1:30 pm...what were you going to do for 5 and a half hours? You just sighed to yourself and said,

"Well, might as well find a dress to wear for today."

Then you walked over to the wardrobe and searched for a dress to wear. There were purple, black, red, blue, green, and pink ones in there and they were all...Victorian dresses...that required a corset underneath...

"How the hell am I going to get these dresses on, on my own?"

Then, you quickly blushed at the thought of Sebastian coming in to help you put it on...then you quickly shook that thought from your mind because you felt very warm and were blushing furiously. Then, a knock was heard at your door and as if he had read your mind, Sebastian said behind the door,

"You may need some help getting those dresses on. May I be of assistance?"

You then blushed and said, stuttering,

"U-um...y-yes?"

Then, he appeared in the doorway and said, smiling,

"Was there a specific one that caught your eye, Ms. _?"

Then, you scanned the dresses once more, and pointed to a blue and black lace trimmed dress. Then Sebastian said,

"Ah, an excellent choice, mi lady."

Then, he walked over and took the dress out of the wardrobe and said,

"Now, I'll turn around and you can get the dress's undergarments on and I will then help you put it on."

As you turned you couldn't help but freeze and think, to yourself,

'I can't undress with him RIGHT THERE!'

Then, you got brave and said, to yourself,

'I can do this...I hope...'

Then, you undressed and put the dresses undergarments on very quickly and said,

"I'm ready..."

Then, he turned and smiled and said,

"Now first we get the corset on. This is a painful process, but I know you can do it."

Then, you gulped and nodded. Then he turned you around and put the corset around your waist and he said,

"Now relax. This will only take longer if you don't relax yourself."

You relaxed and prepared for the ultimate squeezing you were about to experience. Then, you felt him start to string the corset and you held your breath...and he said,

"No, no, Ms. _, you must breath you cannot hold it in."

Then you steadied your breathing and breathed evenly. Then, he tightened the first row of strings and then he strung another row and tightened that row as well. Then another row tightened, then another, then you started to feel the squeeze of the corset rearing it's ugly head, and once he was on the 6th row you gasped when he tightened it. Then, he said,

"I'm terribly sorry, mi lady. But there is only 5 more rows."

_**FIVE**_ more?! Then you just prepared for more squeezing...and there were many gasps to follow those painful squeezes. Then after what felt like hours, your corset was on and the next you knew you had the dress you chose on over the corset and undergarments. Then, Sebastian said, smiling,

"Stunning, Ms. _. Absolutely, stunning."

You blushed and said, stuttering,

"Th-Thank you, Sebastian."

Then he just smiled and walked out of the room. Then you remembered that you had brought some make up in your bags. You walked over to get it all out and saw you had eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipsticks. You put your eyeliner on, then your eyeshadow, you chose dark blue, then your mascara, and now you had to choose which shade of lipstick you wanted. There was red, pink, tan, black, and dark red. You chose tan, since it was a neutral color. Then, you applied blush then left the room. Time to find what to do around here for about 4 and a half more hours...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Wandering

You wandered the estate for however long you needed, and thought to yourself,

'WOW! This place is so big! I wonder what's behind all these walls...'

While you were walking you had heard people speaking, it was coming from a room on the left side of the hall. The door was cracked open a little bit and you peeked inside, it was Sebastian and a young boy with short grayish hair, and an eyepatch over one eye with his hair covering that eye as well. He was wearing a Victorian outfit. You thought to yourself,

'Could he be my cousin, Ciel?'

They were speaking, and the boy said,

"Did she arrive safely, Sebastian?"

"Yes, young master. She is settling into the guest room. I had just helped her put a dress on, sir."

"Good. Make sure she stays out of trouble, especially since she doesn't know that she also has a Faustian contract with you. Keep her safe. You may take your leave now."

Sebastian bowed and said,

"Yes, my lord. I will keep her safe. Dinner shall be ready at 6:00"

Then, Sebastian made his way out of the den, and you panicked and you sped off in a different direction. You had so many thoughts and questions running through your mind.

'Faustian contract? Sebastian protecting me? What is this all about? What do they mean?'

You were so deep in thought that you didn't realize you were about to collide with a dark pink haired maid. You snapped out of thought once she yelled,

"OH! WATCH OUT MIIISSSSS!"

It was too late though, you two collided and she was carrying a stack of fine china dishes which were all saved from breakage once Sebastian caught them all. The maid shot up and said,

"OH! I AM SO SOR-"

But she shut up and looked like she was in a trance once she saw Sebastian holding all the almost broken dishes in a perfect stack with a sort of angered look on his face. You were shocked and thought,

'How did he get here so quickly? And how are those dishes perfectly stacked?'

The maid blushed and backed away quickly,

"I am so sorry Mr. Sebastian, sir..."

He calmed down and smiled, and said,

"It's quite alright, Mey-Rin. You may go about your chores again"

She nodded and went on about her business but blushing furiously. Then Sebastian turned to you and said,

"Why, hello Ms. _. What brings you here? I've seen that you've met the maid, Mey-Rin. She is an awful klutz but she is a hard worker. Baldroy, the chef, on the other hand is not such a good worker. He burns almost everything and almost caught the kitchen on fire on more than one occasion. The other worker, Finnian, our gardener sleeps a lot, and I have caught him sleeping on the job on numerous occasions. But we just keep them here and let them try and do their jobs right."

You just said,

"Really? They're that bad?"

Sebastian nodded and said,

"Well, I must go prepare dinner. It is a large dinner, and it's gourmet so I do not trust Baldroy to get the job done correctly. See you then, Ms. _."

You brushed yourself off and walked on. Then you looked at the clock and it said it was only 2:02, you had 4 more hours to go until dinner. So you decided to go outside to the garden. You walked out into a gorgeous view of a rose garden and a large fountain of a small boy angel holding a pitcher of water and making it look as if it was pouring the water into the fountain's bottom. Then, you were greeted by a younger boy with strawberry blonde hair and a shirt that looked a bit to big for his small build. He said, smiling widely,

"Oh, hi! You must be _, our master's cousin from _. Hello, I'm Finnian, but you may call me Finny."

You smiled and said,

"Hello, Finny. You're the gardener?"

He nodded and smiled proudly,

"Mm-hm. I have been for about 6 years now. I'm the most recent of the staff."

You nodded and smiled. And then wondered if he knew anything about this Faustian contract that Sebastian and most likely, Ciel were speaking about that you apparently had. So you said,

"Hey, Finny...do you know what a Faustian contract is?"

Then, he looked puzzled and said,

"I don't recall what that is, _. It sounds like it's a life long promise or something...but I don't know what it is, sorry."

You sighed, and then smiled then said,

"It's OK, Finny. There's no need to apologize."

Then he asked you,

"Why must you know what this is?"

Then you looked guilty and said,

"Um...well...I overheard a conversation of Sebastian and a young man in the den while walking past it..."

His eyes widened, and he said,

"You eavesdropped? You mustn't do that with the young master, Ciel, and Sebastian...what if they find out?"

Then, you said,

"Please don't say anything. I was almost caught but they didn't catch me...they said I had the Faustian contract and I don't know what that means. And the young boy was my cousin, Ciel?"

Then, Finny said,

"Oh...so you didn't mean to eavesdrop but you heard them talking about you so you just listened? That's fine then. And yes. You haven't met him face-to-face yet?"

You shook your head, and said,

"I will be at dinner tonight. At 6:00. What time is it now?"

Then Finny said, looking at a clock,

"It is now 2:54, madam."

Then, you thanked him and walked back to the mansion. Then, you felt the corset beneath your bodice and said,

"Ugh...it's like it's squeezing the breath out of me..."

Once you were back inside you saw a man with blonde hair and 5 o' clock shadow...at 3:00? OK then...and he was also smoking a cigarette. And looked like he was wearing a chef's uniform. He must have been Bard...the terrible chief Sebastian told you about. He noticed you also and he straightened up his posture and looked like he was in awe of you. Then, he said,

"H-Hello...Ms...?"

Then, you smiled a small smile and said,

"_. I'm Ciel's cousin from _. You must be Baldroy? The chef?"

Then, he nodded frantically, and said,

"I never thought you would be so...beautiful..."

Then, you blushed and felt awkward and said,

"Uh...thank you?"

Then, he said smiling,

"You're very welcome, Ms. _."

Then, it was an awkward silence and he kept staring at you, with a "in love with you" look and you felt uncomfortable and said,

"Well...I must be off. I'm meeting my cousin for dinner today...well, goodbye."

Then, you rushed off. And you heard him say,

"Goodbye, _. Until we meet again..."

You shuddered, he was a little bit creepy, but handsome. Even though dinner was at 6:00 and it was only 3:10, you felt awkward and walked away. So, you decided to walk around some more. You went down the hall, and heard a faint meowing. Then, you followed the sound and it led to a room 4 doors down from your room. The door wasn't cracked, so u opened it as quietly as you could. It creaked, but not too loudly. And you saw a pair of black cats in a black and purple bedroom. You wondered whose room it was, but you just went over to the cats and started to pet them. You still looked around the room and kept guessing whose it was. You were starting to put two-and-two together and said to yourself,

"Oh no...I think this is Sebastian's room..."

With that realization you shot right up and left the room. Then, hurriedly, went to the door and shut it behind you and then rushed to your room down at the end of the hall. You said, to yourself,

"If Sebastian walked in...I would have been toast..."

Then, you sat on your Victorian styled bed and just decided to lay down and rest your eyes for awhile until dinner was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner With Ciel

You were awoken by Sebastian's soothing voice saying,

"Ms. _. Dinner is served."

You were startled at first and said,

"Oh! Sebastian!"

Then you shot upright and continued saying,

"What time is it?"

Then he smiled and said,

"5:50, madam. The young master is waiting for you in the dining room. He has been wanting to meet you all day but he has been entirely too busy to make time for it."

Then you blushed and smiled back. Then you followed Sebastian to the dining room. Sebastian opened two double doors leading to the dining room and he bowed while closing his eyes saying,

"Master. Your guest has arrived to meet you."

Then, I heard Ciel say,

"Very good then. That will be all Sebastian."

Sebastian again bowed and said,

"Of course, Master. I will go get dinner and put it all out onto the table for you. Go on and sit down, Ms. _. Make yourself at home."

Then, he walked to another pair of doors and went into what I figured was the kitchen. Then, you sat down on the opposite end of the table. A very large and fancy dinner table. But not large to the point of you two not being able to speak without yelling. Ciel then said,

"My dearest cousin, _. I have missed you and I have been anticipating our meeting. How are things over in your country? How's the family?"

You smiled and said,

"They are doing great. My mother just had her baby 2 months ago. And they all wanted me to tell you that they said hello."

He smiled slightly and said,

"And yourself? How is your stay at the Phantomhive mansion so far? I trust everything is to your liking?"

Then you said,

"I have been doing great. And oh yes, I have felt very welcome here. Your butler is...charming."

Then, Ciel's smile faded and he said,

"There is something I have been wanting to speak to you about, it involves Sebastian and myself...and it involves you."

Your face became very straight and you were no longer smiling,

"What is it, Ciel?"

Then, he sighed and just as he was about to speak, Sebastian cam out pushing a cart with silver platters on it. He said,

"Dinner is served. Tonight's dinner consists of: Japanese Spiny Lobster Saute, along with roasted turkey, sticky toffee pudding, fairy cakes and more. Then dessert is Gâteau au Chocolat. I hope you find this dinner to your liking Master and Ms. _. Please enjoy."

Then he bowed and set the platters on the table. Then Ciel said,

"This all looks absolutely delicious, Sebastian. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure, Master. Baldroy would have had the dinner burnt and you disappointed again, I predict."

Ciel chuckled and said,

"Most likely."

Then Sebastian smiled and he served us our dinner. Then bowed again and said,

"I'll take my leave. Enjoy."

Then, he left the room. Then, Ciel was waiting for me to taste the food and I tried it and he said,

"So? How does it taste? Sebastian is a wonderful cook, isn't he?"

Then you smiled and said,

"Oh yes. It's delicious. I've never had anything like this before. And he made this all?"

Then, Ciel nodded while smiling a slight smile and said,

"Indeed. He cooks all my meals, my desserts, and makes my afternoon tea every day."

Then, you nodded, impressed. And took another bite. Then, Ciel started to eat as well. Then, he patted the napkin on his mouth and so did you, and he then said,

"Now. About what I've been wanting to discuss with you. You must bear with me, _."

You gulped, and not because you swallowed food, it was because you were nervous because of how he said you had to bear with him. Then he spoke again,

"Sebastian is not what you think he is...a human butler...he is actually a...demon. He is my guardian and my caretaker. But, I made a deal with him almost 5 years ago. He owns my soul...and...he owns yours."

You interrupted him,

"WHAT?! He _owns _MY soul, too?! What is this all about?! I don't remember making a deal with a _demon_!"

He continued, saying,

"_, calm yourself. You did make a deal, you just don't remember it. I was there when it happened. It was when you were 5 and when I was 7. My soul was already owned by Sebastian at that time. But he pledged to serve me as a butler in this mansion, and we were outside and he approached you. He touched your back and the Faustian contract was being put onto the flesh on your back, it burned a lot. But you said you wanted a fair and easy life and a server for yourself. He served you and I until you moved to _. And he had no more control over you while you were away. But now that you are back he can do whatever he pleases, and he can serve you as a butler, now. And he can do whatever he needs to do with you. It is also said, that he can consume our souls at any given moment. But he has yet to do that with me...and I hope not any time soon either."

You were speechless. You couldn't find words to say. You looked down at your half-eaten meal and said,

"I have lost my appetite..."

Then you scooted your plate away from yourself and Ciel said,

"I'm sorry I had to discuss this with you over dinner, _, but I had no other way to discuss this with you. I am awfully busy for the rest of the week. I have more toys to produce"

Then, you said, while standing,

"Excuse me...I need some air."

Then, Ciel, said,

"I understand..."

Then, you walked out of the dining room and headed toward the gardens in the back. You walked and accidentally ran into, Sebastian. You stepped back startled. And he said,

"Oh, Ms. _, are you finished with dinner and dessert already? How was everything?"

You gulped and stuttered,

"I-It was g-good..."

Then, he said, concerned,

"Are you alright, madam? You seem pale..."

Then, he put a gloved hand on your cheek and felt if you were sick. You blushed and turned your head away from him and said,

"I-I'm f-fine...can you please excuse me?"

Then, he stepped aside and let you pass by and you walked out the doors that led to the rose gardens and the fountain. Then you searched for a bench to sit on, and you found one near a rose arch and the fountain. Then, you put your head in your hands and began to sob...in fear. You said to yourself,

"How could this be? My _soul _is owned by a _demon _disguised as Ciel and I's butler. Will I ever get to go back home...? Will I be able to watch my little sister grow up? Will I have a life...? Or will it be ended at any moment...?"

Then you heard rustling of leaves and snapping of sticks coming from behind you...you panicked and wiped your tears away, and were also afraid of who it might be. Then, you got up to leave until you heard, Sebastian's voice, which sounded different for some reason, say

"Wait, madam. I must speak with you..."

You became afraid...and turned slowly to face him. And he looked different as well...what is going to happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sebastian's True Self

Sebastian walked toward you and you began to back away slowly. Then, he lifted his gloved hand to his mouth and took the glove off with his teeth slowly, and it was actually pretty hot...but you were still afraid. He then revealed his hand which had black fingernails, and a purple pentagram on the back of his hand with some type of symbols on it. He then lifted his hand to the side of his face and opened his eyes which were glowing a pinkish red color with slits for pupils. You gasped, and fell back onto the ground. He then spoke,

"What's wrong, Ms. _? I am only showing my true self to you...and I do own your soul. We had a deal those many years ago, madam. Your soul in exchange for my services...remember?"

He was now right above you and you were frozen in shock and fear. He then bent down to your level and put his hand on your face and caressed it slowly. You shivered and flinched away from him. Then, he sniffed the air around you, and said, "Ah...the soul of a virgin? Those are always the sweetest and most irresistible...it will be hard not to do what I wish to you...I'll try and hold back"

Then, he chuckled darkly and you said, gulping,

"Wh-What do you mean by that, S-Sebastian?"

Then, he leaned in closer with a slight hissing noise in the back of his throat and said,

"It will be hard to hold back...with anything I want to do to you and to do with you..."

You gulped again, and also felt flattered at the same time...but mostly afraid. He then leaned in so close that his lips brushed yours and then, he began to kiss you. You were taken by shock at first and then, you found yourself kissing him back. This felt wrong because of how old you were...you were only 16 and Sebastian could be over one hundred or one thousand years of age. Ciel is 18 and he's owned by Sebastian as well...what has he done with Ciel? He then started to move on top of you...and you started to become afraid and said,

"Sebastian! No! Get off...!"

Then, he hissed, again,

"Later on tonight then...I may make a visit to your room later...your soul is so..._intoxicating_...it makes me want you right now. Virgin souls are always the sweetest and most tasteful to my senses. Especially, with a fine woman like yourself."

You gulped and he got off of you and put his glove back on and you scrambled to your feet and ran away back into the mansion all the way down the hall to your room...you didn't want this to be real anymore, but you couldn't make it go away. Your soul is forever owned by a demon disguised as a butler. What will you do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Late Night Vistor

(Sebastian's POV)

I think it's time to have a visit with, Ms. _, now. Every time I am met with a virgin woman, their souls are always so irresistible, and hard to ignore. I always MUST be the one to de-flower them, but I never can with all of them only a few. Young nuns are always the ones I sense the most...but I never do that...well, except for that one time with that nun awhile back. But, I must pay a visit to Ms. _. She has been so hard to resist all day ever since she arrived...I MUST de-flower her...she is so intoxicating. I shall take my leave to her room now. I glanced at the clock and it said it was 2:15 am. Everyone is asleep in their rooms now. So now is my best chance to have my way with Ms. _, tonight...I must feel her everything...

(Your POV)

You were still awake even though your candle was blown out and you were laying in your bed dreading if he was going to come in tonight or not. You heard your door open up slowly, and then you heard Sebastian's voice say,

"Oh, Ms. _, are you still awake my dear?"

You were afraid and also wanting to do it with him...at the same time. Then you shot up in your bed, and said,

"What do you want from me, Sebastian? Did you do this with Ciel, also?"

He then entered your room and you heard him walking closer to your bedside, then he said,

"Of course not, mi lady. I would NEVER want to do this with a young boy. I only want to do this with young, pure girls. From ages 16 up to 30...like yourself."

He then lit your candle again and said,

"My, you look gorgeous, madam. What shall we do first?"

Then, he started to take your covers off and started to caress your leg all the way up to your thigh, and started to caress a little to close to your private area, and you flinched back and said,

"Stop...please Sebastian."

Then, he started to undress himself starting with his gloves, he took them off slowly with his teeth again, and then he took his tail coat off, then he started to untie his tie, and then unbutton his shirt, then taking his waist coat off, and he put them all on the dresser in the room. It was actually turning you on a little bit watching him undress. Then you heard him unzip his pants, and then also put those with the rest of his clothes. That sound made you nervous. Then he said,

"So, Ms. _, would you like to disrobe yourself or shall I do that for you?"

You were very nervous now...and you gulped and said,

"I-I don't know...wh-why are you doing this?"

Then you started to tear up and you tried to hide it but he saw it anyways. He then said,

"Ms. _, why are you weeping? I am not forcing myself upon you...I am not that degrading."

Then, you wiped your tears away and said,

"I'm a virgin, who doesn't want this right now because I'm nervous...so I feel like you are forcing me."

Then, he walked over to you and you saw his well-toned body in the candle light, and you felt yourself become turned on again...you felt warm, and you began to bite your lip looking at his body. He wiped away tears, and said,

"Would you like me to watch you undress yourself if that makes you feel more comfortable and I won't be intimidating you?"

You thought for a minute and you then shook your head and said,

"I want you to disrobe me..."

He looked shocked at first then smirked and said,

"Alright...your wish is my command. Would you like me to remove them slowly or quickly?"

Then, you said,

"Slowly...and while kissing me, and my neck."

Then he smirked and said,

"Is that an order, madam?"

Then you found yourself smirking back and said,

"If you want it to be, then it is."

Then he smirked and crawled onto the bed with you and started to slowly remove your nightgown while kissing you like you wanted, and then he kissed his way down your jawline and then to your neck, while removing your bra and panties, slowly. Then, you felt yourself sliding your hand down to his black boxers and begin pulling them down. He just smirked and let that happen. Then, he said,

"Why don't we get underneath the covers, madam _?"

The you nodded and you both got underneath the covers and he was on top of you, still, then he began to kiss your lips roughly and then you moaned with the pleasure it was giving you, then you felt his tongue slide it's way into your mouth and wrestle with yours for awhile, you let him win. You found his dominance to be quite sexy, so you let it go. You both moaned, and then he kissed his way down to your chest and he licked in between your breasts to tease you, and then he started to rub your left nipple which was now hard and erect, this made you moan a little louder. Then he started to suck and lick your right nipple. This made you moan more and louder. He was also moaning, and then he started to massage your left breast while still sucking on your right nipple, then he switched to your left and sucked on that one, and massaged your right breast. Then, you were moaning so loudly that you thought you would wake the others, but as if he had read your mind, Sebastian said,

"I locked the door, mi lady. No one will disturb us, even if they do awaken they won't get in."

Then, he kissed his way down to your stomach and began to kiss and lick your stomach, this made you moan again, and then you heard Sebastian growl slightly in pleasure and he said,

"Your moaning is just as sweet as your soul and body...oh...I can't resist you...you're so amazing."

Then he went lower down to your private area, and he started to immediately lick your area, and he also found your special spot and you said, moaning loudly,

"Oh my god...oh yes...yes...more I want more..."

He licked faster and put his tongue inside of you and this made you gasp and then breathe heavier and more faster. Then, you started to clench to your sheets and scream in pleasure, then he said,

"Oh...you really love this? How about this?"

Then he made his way back up to face you again and he started to rub your private area and rub your clitoris, you moaned so loudly, and then you felt him put his finger inside of you, you gasped but then moaned. He said,

"You're very tight, madam. It's always the best that way for me."

Then, he said,

"Are you ready for the pleasurable finale, mi lady?"

Then you hesitantly but also willingly nodded your head. Then he smirked and said,

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible...but knowing your soul is so irresistible, and intoxicating I may not be..."

This made you nervous and you just nodded and gulped. And he hovered his erect, hard member above your tight entrance. Then, he slowly pushed his member into your entrance and you bit your lip to hide the pain you were feeling already and he hasn't even popped anything yet. Then, you heard him grunt, and moan, and he said,

"Oh god...I cannot resist to go...faster...your soul and the feeling of being inside of you...I cannot hold back..."

His eyes were closed then you felt warmth on your back at the same time the pentagram, or Faustian contract, began to glow on his hand, then his eyes shot open and they were the demonic pinkish red eyes you saw earlier...this could be bad, but also can be amazing. He growled a low growl of pleasure and he started to thrust in and out of you faster and you started to bite your lip to hold back screaming in pain because you wanted it to continue and said,

"S-Sebastian...unh...ugh..."

Then you slid your hands onto his back and clawed his back, which only made him go faster and growl more in pleasure. Then, you both knew it was coming...that noise...because he was getting deeper and deeper inside of you and then it happened...that noise..._**POP! **_You then moaned so loudly, and so did he and you felt the sheets get soaked with your blood near your private area from the thin layer of skin popping inside of you. He now owned your virginity, and you didn't mind giving it to him. Then, you said,

"Oh god...oh god...I'm...about to...cum! I can feel it..."

Then he grunted in pleasure and said,

"I feel...I am...unh...about to also."

Then, you were only seconds from climaxing and so was he. You were now yelling in pleasure and yelling his name actually, then you clawed his back more and then you felt his semen fill inside of you, and you both let out a moan and slight scream of pleasure at the end of it all he thrust a couple more times to let the semen finish and then he gently pulled out of you. You were both breathing heavily, and sweating. You looked down at your private area, and there was a puddle of blood and his semen stain beneath it, and you said,

"Oh...that's quite a mess...I didn't know there would be that much..."

Then he chuckled and said,

"There is a lot...but that was all an amazing experience with you."

Then, you said,

"It was an amazing experience. You got a wash cloth from the washer bowl and cleaned yourself up. Then, you never expected to ask what you asked Sebastian next,

"Um...Sebastian...? Can you, stay in here with me tonight?"

He seemed a little surprised and smiled while saying,

"Of course. Are you not comfortable sleeping alone? But I must get my cats, Darling and Maria to come in here with us, are you OK with that?"

Then you smiled and nodded. He then got into his boxers again and you got your nightgown and bra and panties back on and waited in the bed for him. He came back shortly after he left and had his two cats with him, he again locked the door and set the cats in their beds on the floor then he walked back over to you and he said,

"Ms. _, I would like to get you fresh sheets. I will be back."

Just as quickly as he left he was back with a brand new set of sheets, and he took the soiled ones off with lightening precision and speed and he replaced the old with the new set just as quick. He then, smiled and said,

"Fresh sheets are always better."

He then put the soiled sheets in the hamper next to the door and the sheets he had put on were gorgeous. They were red with black lace trimming on them and the pillow cases matched them. The comforter was black with red lace trimming on them. While the sheet was red with black lace trimming. You laid on the bed and he followed soon after. You then cuddled close to him and said,

"Good night, Sebastian..."

He smiled and said,

"Good night, _."

Then you looked up at him and said,

"You only called me _ and with no madam, miss, mi lady before it."

He smiled and said,

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You are now my lover, and partner. I will only call you madam, mi lady or miss when we are around the other staff members and around the young master. But when we are alone at night like now, I will call you _."

Then you blushed and said, flattered,

"I-I'm your lover and partner, n-now?"

Then he smiled and said,

"Why, yes you are. I never thought I would have such strong feelings for you after this love encounter we just had...but I do, and I want to be with you now...permanently."

You smiled so widely and said,

"I want that too, Sebastian."

You both shared another kiss and then he blew out the candle and said,

"Good night, my love. Have sweet dreams."

You just smiled to yourself and said,

"Good night, love."

Then you both drifted off to your own dream worlds, and you hoped to dream about making love to Sebastian again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awkward

You woke up the next morning with Sebastian still asleep right next to you. You smiled at how peaceful he looked and then you thought back to last night and you sighed in pleasure while smirking. Then, you heard footsteps and panicked! They were coming towards your bedroom door! They sounded like they were Mey-Rin's footsteps! OH NO! Sebastian is in your bed and shirtless, and you're in a shorter nightgown with lace...yeah this will look _GREAT_ to Mey-Rin...! You tried waking up Sebastian but he was a pretty heavy sleeper. Then the doorknob began to turn and you gasped so loudly and said,

"Sebastian! Wake up...Mey-Rin is about to-"

Too late...Mey-Rin opened the door and said, mouth gaping,

"Ms. _? I-Is th-that Mr. Sebastian in y-your bed with you...s-shirtless? And your sheets are new? I-I just changed those before you g-got here yesterday..."

You were as pale as Sebastian was naturally now...then Sebastian woke up and saw you staring at the door as pale as a ghost, and he followed your eyes and also saw Mey-Rin. She became bashful and a little embarrassed and said,

"OH! I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian, sir!"

Then, she bowed slightly and he just sighed and pinched his nose in annoyance and said,

"It's quite alright, please just go about your chores. Is the young master awake yet?"

She stuttered,

"N-No...he is still a-asleep, s-sir."

Then, he said,

"Mey-Rin, please just go on with your chores and stop standing there..."

She bowed again and opened the hamper...oh no...she does the laundry too?! Then, she took out the sheets and blankets that were used last night...and she nearly fainted...

"I-Is this blood...and a _stain _on these...?"

Then, even Sebastian got wide-eyed and said,

"Oh...um yes those are. Can you please not let anyone else see that?"

"Wh-What is this from...?" said, Mey-Rin.

"It's nothing, Mey-Rin...just take them to the laundry room..." said Sebastian.

Her eyes widened as if she realized what the blood and the certain stain was and said,

"Oh my! I...um...this is awkward...I shall take my leave now..."

Then, she left the room shutting the door. Sebastian put his face in his hands and sighed once more. And you said,

"That was extremely awkward...now she _knows _we're a couple now...and that we made love last night..."

Sebastian just smiled at you and said,

"It's quite alright, my love. She won't tell a soul, believe me. Or I'll take hers. She knows how I am."

"She knows you're a demon too?" you asked.

He just chuckled and said,

"No she doesn't. I don't think any of the staff knows I am one."

Then, you just smiled and said,

"I should be getting dressed."

"I should be as well." he said.

Then, you both shared another kiss and then you both got up and began to get dressed. You said,

"Sebastian? I may need help getting into one of those dresses again."

Then, once you turned to look at him he was already fully clothed, gloves and all. Your eyes widened in surprise and awe. Then, he smiled, and said,

"Yes I am already dressed. I have very quick reflexes and movements. And of course, my dear, I will help you into another dress in the wardrobe."

You turned to choose one out and you said,

"Sebastian, I would like your opinion on which dress I should wear today."

He smiled, and said,

"Gladly, my dear."  
Then, he scanned the dresses once and said,

"This one. It will reflect your beauty, _."

You blushed and giggled and he just chuckled and said,

"Even after last night, you still blush? How precious."

You just giggled again and he grabbed the dress from out of the wardrobe that he chose out for you. It was black and red, with black lace trim and red satin everywhere else, it was also an off-shoulder dress, with a rose in the middle of the chest with a bow on it. You prepared for the corset part and it actually wasn't as bad as the first time. Then, when you were fully dressed, he chose out Victorian black heeled boots for you to wear and gave you short, lacy, fingerless gloves to wear as well. Then, he also handed you a mini, Lolita top hat with a matching rose accent and lace on the rim of the hat. You did your make up again and used black eyeshadow and dark red lipstick this time. Then, he walked towards the door and held it open for you, and you both went on about your day, and would share another passionate night later, possibly. Then, Sebastian said,

"Well, _, dear. I must go awake the young master. Goodbye for now."

Then, he gave you another quick kiss and you blushed and walked out to the gardens again. You wondered if you would see Finnian again, and wondered if Mey-Rin told him about you and Sebastian and didn't keep her word...but you shook that thought from your head and just walked on. You were in awe once more of how gorgeous the gardens were, and how peaceful it was. Then, you saw Finny again and you walked over to him. You said,

"Hello, Finny."

He looked up at you with a big smile on his face and said,

"Why, hello again _, how did your first night go here at Phantomhive Estate?"

Then, you had to look away because of the big smile forming on your face and the slight blush forming on your cheeks. Then, you cleared your throat and said,

"It was...great. I...slept well and I woke up feeling like a million dollars."

Then, he looked up at you again and said,

"That's great to hear. I'm glad you had a great first day and night here. Always great to see the guests happy with their stays here."

Then he smiled again and you smiled back and said,

"Well, I must be going. I still have slight unpacking to do, good to talk to you again, Finny."

You waved goodbye and walked back into the mansion. You thought to yourself,

'I wonder if cousin, Ciel is awake yet? Well, Sebastian is probably making him his daily gourmet breakfast right now. I may just wait in my room or just wander around the mansion again.'

Then, you walked to the doorway of your cousin's bedroom and he was still in there but he was sitting on the bed, talking to Sebastian again. You decided to try and hear what they were speaking about now. The door was only slightly open and you listened as best as you could and you finally heard them talking clearer now. Ciel sounded annoyed or upset, but maybe he was just a morning grouch,

"Have you been keeping an eye on her, Sebastian?"

"Of course, my Lord. I would never leave Ms. _ astray to fend for herself. I have been keeping a close eye on her." said, Sebastian, calmly.

Then, Ciel sighed which sounded like relief, and said,

"That's good. But have you..._done _anything with her? Because I know how you are with young, teen, pure girls and their virgin souls."

"I have resisted, young master. It is hard but it has paid off." lied Sebastian.

You smiled at how he protected you two's secret relationship like he just did and didn't tell Ciel what had happened last night and will most likely happen again tonight except much less pain for yourself. Then, Ciel said,

"Good to hear that as well. On the other hand, what is for breakfast today, Sebastian?"

"Today's breakfast consists of: Poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and campagne and your morning tea is Ceylon tea."

"Sounds delicious, Sebastian."

"I shall go get it for you, master." said, Sebastian while bowing with his eyes closed.

You walked away from the door to make it look like you just walked in the mansion from the gardens, just as Sebastian was walking out and shutting the door. He saw you and smiled, and you smiled back. He then said,

"_, my dear. Are you just coming from the gardens? Aren't they magnificent?" You smiled again and said,

"Oh, yeah. I just came back into the mansion from there. It's a lovely day out today."

He smiled and you were now standing right in front of him, almost 3 inches apart and he cupped your chin in his right hand and the other arm around your waist and he smiled and kissed you gently for about a minute or so. Then, he put his mouth to your ear and whispered, seductively,

"I must go get the master's breakfast...but I want you back in your room and waiting for me. I have a surprise."

You shivered at the sound of his voice...all breathy and seductive...and then he kissed your neck for about 6 seconds and smiled at you then you said,

"R-Really? B-But it's so early...what if anyone should hear us...especially Ciel?"

And he smirked and said,

"I have my ways, _. But, I must take my leave and get the master's breakfast and bring it to him. And he'll be busy most of the day with his toy productions we won't have to worry about him hearing."

Then, he gave you one more smile and kiss and went to go get Ciel's gourmet breakfast. You were so anticipating his surprise, so you walked to your room quickly. On the way, you almost ran into Mey-Rin again. She said,

"Oh! I'm terribly sorr- -"

Then, she froze and said,

"Oh, hello Ms. _...um...I haven't told no one 'bout you and Mr. Sebastian's...um..."

Then she looked around to make sure no one else was around and whispered,

"...Encounter, you 'ad with each other last night..."

Then, you smiled and said,

"OK. Thank you, Mey-Rin..."

Then, she bowed slightly and rushed away. Then, you entered your room and got into another one of your shorter nightgowns that was red satin with black lace trim. And waited for him so you two can have another love encounter...


End file.
